La solitude est un tapis sur lequel les souris dansent
by Still in Blue
Summary: Il s'accroupit devant le corps sans vie, et enfonça son doigt dans la douce laine imbibée de sang. Cette dernière buvait peu à peu une flaque vermeille encore chaude qui ne cessait de s'étendre. Certaines gouttes perlaient doucement sur les fils, d'autres étaient absorbées immédiatement. Sa mère pénétra dans la pièce, un hurlement signala qu'elle avait vu l'état du tapis.


**L** a solitude est un tapis sur lequel les souris dansent.

" _Ah… Bravo._ "

Planté devant la scène comme un épouvantail dans son champ, Blaise Zabini observait son salon d'un œil critique. L'horloge indiquait huit heures et ses aiguilles semblaient travailler au ralenti.

" _Les elfes de maison vont avoir du mal à ravoir ce tapis._ " remarqua-t-il, dépité.

Il s'accroupit devant le corps sans vie, concentrant son attention sur le tapis persan blanc et gris que sa mère avait payé une fortune l'été précédent. Ce dernier buvait peu à peu une flaque de sang encore chaud qui ne cessait de s'étendre. Il enfonça son doigt dans la douce laine imbibée de liquide carmin sans rencontrer aucune résistance.

" _Quelle vilaine tâche…_ "

Un soupire agacé lui échappa, il leva les yeux vers l'homme que sa mère voyait depuis plusieurs semaines. Un mangemort parmi tant d'autres qui devait sûrement s'ennuyer avec sa petite bourge de sang pure de femme, du moins assez pour tenter le diable et aller flirter avec cette démone de Miss Zabini.

" _Maman est une indécrottable débauchée mais elle ne mérite pas qu'on salisse son tapis comme ça…_ " marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il garda son regard fixé sur l'homme au visage absolument décomposé, la peur se lisait sur ses traits, ses mains tremblaient tout comme la baguette magique qu'il tenait, lui faisant faire une petite danse ridicule. Des gouttes de sueur froide roulaient le long de ses tempes, la pâleur de sa face était réellement admirable.

" _Et puis, tuer quelqu'un dès le matin… Regarde toi mon vieux. Tu n'es même pas habillé._ "

L'homme se baladait effectivement en sous-vêtement et chemise-pas-vraiment-boutonnée dans toute la maison, comme si copuler avec sa mère au point qu'elle soit trop fatiguée pour participer à l'habituel "dîner de famille" n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Il fallait aussi qu'il exhibe ses poils de jambes.

" _Et puis un Avada pour une broutille pareil ? Sérieusement ? T'étais éjaculateur précoce quand t'étais ado ou quoi ?_ "

Blaise avait une foule d'autres reproches à faire au meurtrier mais il n'en eut pas le temps, sa mère, probablement alarmée par le bruit, pénétra dans la pièce comme une tornade, un hurlement signala qu'elle avait vu l'état du tapis.

" _Je te l'avais dit maman. Tu choisis toujours tes copains à la volée. Encore, ceux qui ont de l'argent, ça passe, mais regarde les autres ! Tu ne pourrais pas baisser tes quotas et en choisir des qui prennent juste un café au réveil ?_ "

Miss Zabini se mit à aboyer un alarmant débit d'insanités, ses petits poings aux longs doigts manucurés martelant le torse de l'homme en caleçon. Blaise ne pouvait qu'être en accord avec elle, c'était vraiment très mal élevé. On ne vient pas comme ça chez les gens pour salir leur tapis et casser leurs vases (car c'était bien ce que venait de faire l'homme en trébuchant et en bousculant une très onéreuse amphore chinoise). Maintenant les débris de porcelaine se mêlaient au sang et à la laine.

" _Oh la la… C'est une catastrophe._ " fulmina Blaise au comble même du mécontentement " _Quand Drago va apprendre ça._ "

Les cris hystériques de sa génitrice semblait plus lointains désormais, il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle ferait une telle affaire pour ce tapis, certes elle l'aimait beaucoup mais enfin, ils n'étaient pas à cours de gallions elle pourrait toujours en commander un nouveau. Il se concentra plutôt sur ce que Drago aurait fait à sa place, lui qui aimait les grands spectacles. Il aurait probablement hurlé au scandale. C'était certain même.  
Blaise se sentait plus blasé qu'autre chose, il ressentait les marques de la fatigue à présent, il aurait définitivement dû se lever plus tard.

Voilà que sa mère pleurait. Il n'avait jamais aimé la voir fondre en larmes, il avait toujours essayé d'être ailleurs dans ces moments-là. Mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce, pas dans un moment pareil, des évènements dramatiques se déroulaient, on venait de perdre le tapis.

Il se contenta de baisser la tête, de regarder ses pieds. A côté de sa chaussure droite gisait la tête du propriétaire de tout ce sang.  
Baillant, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de darder son regard dans les yeux vides de son propre cadavre.


End file.
